vietwowfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lord Marrowgar
|faction=Combat |status=Killable |location=The Spire, Icecrown Citadel |instance=Icecrown Citadel }} Lord Marrowgar boss đầu tiên của raid Icecrown Citadel. Được Lich King tạo ra từ xương của hàng nghìn kẻ phiêu lưu bại trận, boss là người bảo vệ Frozen Throne – Ngai vàng băng giá trong The Spire, và mang sức mạnh của chính ngai vàng. Boss này kiểm tra xem raid có thể sống sót trong Icecrown Citadel không. Nếu boss làm raid wipe, nghĩa là raid nói chung sẽ không thoát được các boss khác. Đòn tấn công nổi bật của boss là Bone Storm và Bone Spike Graveyard. Boss có thời gian enrage là 10 min, nói chung là khá lâu, nên đó không hẳn là một DPS race mà là Battle for survival. .]] Chiêu thức 10-player * ** * ** * ** * * Sau 10 phút, Marrowgar sẽenrage, tăng damage lên 500% và tốc độ đánh lên 150% và không ảnh hưởng bởi taunt. 25-player * ** * Puts the Impaled debuff on the affected player. * ** * * Sau 10 phút, Marrowgar sẽenrage, tăng damage lên 500% và tốc độ đánh lên 150% và không ảnh hưởng bởi taunt. Chiến thuật Đánh Lord Marrowgar khá đơn giản nên sẽ không tạo khó khắn nếu guild chuẩn bị kỹ cho Icecrown Citadel. Tank Tank cần đứng gần nhau để chịu Bone Slice. Nếu bạn thiếu tank và raid có sẵn Plate DPS, một người có thể lên đứng trước boss cùng tank để chịu damage Bone Slice. Nếu dps đó có set tank, có thể mặc một hay hai mảnh giúp tăng HP nếu bị đánh quá nhiều damage. Lưu ý rằng tank sẽ chịu damage đáng kể trong trận đánh – nên có off-tank theo cách này không phải hay, vì sẽ làm heal vất vả thêm, dù hơn là không có đủ tank. Hoàn toàn có thể dùng 1 tank với Marrowgar, trong raid 10man, nếu tank có đủ gear. Trong 3.3(a) damage của Marrowgar bị giảm thêm nên chiến thuật này càng khả thi. Nên nhớ rằng dù có thêm một dps nữa nhưng tank sẽ chịu damage rất cao. Điểm mấu chốt là kiểm soát sự chuyển pha giữa Bone Storms và Bone Graveyard. Bạn có 10 giây từ khi kết thúc Bone Storm đến khi Lord Marrowgar bắt đầu lại ra đòn Bone Slice (cho đến lúc đó, boss chỉ đánh melee) – tank cần tank boss và tạo lại đội hình lúc đó. (Khoảng 10 giây đó cũng như lúc đầu trận đánh, tính từ khi boss bị aggro, cho tank thời gian xếp đội hình.) Tank cần tránh bị kẹp giữa Marrowgar và tường. Vệt lửa cần có chỗ bắn ra sau tank, nếu bị vướng sẽ ảnh hưởng tank. DPS Lord Marrowgar có không gian đánh rất rộng Bạn sẽ phải chọn một nhóm chuyên đánh 'spike' – những dps sẽ đánh Bone Spike Graveyard ngay khi nó xiên một người chơi. Nếu bạn đánh 10 man mà không có nhóm chuyên đánh spike, melee sẽ phải tập trung gần chỗ healer cho đến khi bạn có gear tốt hơn hẳn, hay có thể đánh mức heroic. Melee có thể đứng gần boss để tránh Coldflame, sao cho bắt đầu tránh khỏi khoảng 8 yd của Coldflame và vẫn đánh boss. Bone Spike Graveyard Ranged DPS, hay melee gần đó, phải chuyểnngay sang người chơi bị xiên bởi Bone Spike Graveyard. Nếu raid có nhiều melee, các thành viên nên đứng gần nhau để giảm thời gian chạy. Bone Spikes phải bị hạ trong vòng 3 giây (two GCDs); lâu hơn thì bạn sẽ gặp rắc rối. Thêm vào đó, chiêu Hand of Reckoning của Paladin có thể loại bỏ Bone Spike Graveyard, và có vẻ các chiêu dạng đó cũng làm đc thế. Coldflame Coldflame là một tia băng thẳng tỏa ra quanh 8 yard. Bị nó chạm vào sẽ mất nhiều máu. Vì nó đi thẳng nên melee có thể tránh khỏi đường bắn ra của nó và rdps có thể tránh khỏi nó hoàn toàn. Vì nó bắt đầu từ cách Lord Marrowgar một khoảng nhỏ, nên melee cũng có thể tránh khỏi nó bằng cách đứng thật gần boss, nhưng chỉ nên làm thế khi Lord Marrowgar không ra đòn Bone Storm. Trong chế độ heroic, dính vào băng đó sẽ có hiệu ứng bleed-chảy máu. Cold Fire khi không ở pha Bone Storm sẽ hướng về một người nhất định, nên rdps phải giãn cách, tránh việc nhiều người phải di chuyển. Bone Storm Cứ mỗi 30 giây, Marrowgar ra đòn Bone Storm. Đòn xoay này không thể né được, và damage nhận mỗi hai giây phụ thuộc khoảng cách bạn đến boss. Càng ở gần, damage càng cao. Thêm vào đó, ở chế độ heroic cũng gây ra hiệu ứng bleed. Khi ra đòn Bone Storm Lord Marrowgar sẽ chọn một mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên và đuổi theo người đó. Khi đuổi đến nơi, boss sẽ dừng lại 6 giây trước khi chọn một người khác. Mỗi khi đến mục tiêu, Lord Marrowgar sẽ bắn ra 4 tia Cold Fire theo 4 hướng chéo (Đông Bắc, Tây Bắc, Tây Nam, Đông Nam tạo hình chữ X). Không như phase 1, cold flame sẽ bắt đầu từ ngay chỗ boss. Sau khi có đủ 4 mục tiêu, Bone Storm sẽ kết thúc. Tank cần phải đứng gần để chịu đòn Bone Slice khi hết Bone Storm. Heal Cần thêm thông tin ở đây. Tank chịu damage trung bình trong trận đánh (10-15k damage mỗi giây từ Bone Slice, hay 13-17k damage với 25 man). Trong pha Bone Storms, mọi người trong raid đều dính damage. Người nào không di chuyển khi bị boss đuổi khi Bone Storm sẽ nhận toàn bộ damage Bone Storm cộng với damage Cold Fire và 4 hiệu ứng Cold Fire riêng, nói chung là sẽ chết. Lưu ý rằng Lord Marrowgar có một vị trí chữ thập đỏ sau lưng. Tập trung cả raid (trừ ba tank và hunter) ở cạnh sau của chữ thập này sẽ giúp 3 điểm: #Tránh được damage từ Coldflame. #Khống chế vị trí bị Impale để có thể đánh Impale nhanh. #Cho phép Heal và DPS phép đứng yên, tối đa dps. Raid phải tản ra trong pha Bone Storm. Damage của Bone Storm không đáng kể, nhưng Priest nên nhớ là Inner Fire charge sẽ cạn kiệt bởi chiêu này. Liên tục di chuyển, cùng tập hợp về vị trí chữ thập khi kết thúc pha. Lưu ý rằng tank không bị damage khi ra đòn Bone Spike Graveyard, nên sẽ hiệu quả để tranh thủ di chuyển hay heal bù. Lưu ý: Trong pha bone storm ngoài việc cố tránh cold flame, rất dễ để heal qua bone storm. Chỉ cần chú ý vào Lord Marrowgar để xem bạn có nằm trên đường đi của cold flame Chiến thuật khác Toàn bộ raid (trừ tank) tập trung thành một nhóm đằng sau Lord Marrowgar trong phạm vi vòng tròn đỏ trên đất khi nhằm vào boss. Hunter nên đứng gần nhóm càng tốt, nhưng đủ xa để họ vẫn có thể bắn. Giao tiếp với Hunter quan trọng để khi họ bị dính Bone Spike, DPS có thể nhanh chóng phản ứng và điều chỉnh lại. Chiến thuật này có ưu điểm về việc cứu người chơi khỏi Bone Spikes, và nếu mọi ng đều trong vòng tròn đỏ, Cold Flame bắn vào người chơi sẽ miss hết, vì lửa không lan trên đất trừ khi họ ở ngoài vòng tròn. Nhược điểm là người chơi phải chạy nhanh ra vài giây trước khi Bone Storm, nếu không cả raid dính damage nhiều. Người chơi phải quan sát vị trí họ để chắc rằng họ không ra trước mặt boss và có nguy cơ dính Bone Slice. Chế độ Heroic Giống như chế độ normal, vì trận đánh không thay đổi mấy trừ việc tăng damage Bone Storm. Cold flame tác dụng lâu hơn và nếu bạn dùng chiến thuật tất cả đứng trong tầm đánh của Lord Marrowgar, tank sẽ phải tránh 3 cold flame trở lên. Trong pha bonestorm, Lord Marrowgar vẫn tiếp tục bắn bone spike. Việc đó dễ làm người chơi chết nếu bone spkie cùng chỗ với cold flame, và Marrowgar xoay quanh đó. Người chơi cần nói với healer trực tiếp để qua được. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Intro * ;Aggro * ;Bone Storm * ;Bone Spike * * * ;Killing a player * * ;Enrage * ;Death * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Lord Marrowgar Related Achievements Patch changes * * * * Videos 10 player Normal encounter 425px 425px -gO59nuENCA 10 player Heroic encounter 425px 425px 25 player Normal encounter 425px 425px 25 player Heroic encounter 425px 425px Additional videos Trivia Due to not being allowed to show bones in-game in China, Marrowgar has a completely unique look on their servers. To play Marrowgar's voice in a macro, simply add: /run PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\LordMarrowgar\\IC_Marrowgar_WW01.wav") References External links ru:Лорд Ребрад Thể_loại:Boss